Rebirth
by Aurora Aura Wolf
Summary: The revision of my OC Samuel Kyle Wayne from the Unfinished entries Children of Batman and the New Girl on my NovaMoxie DeviantArt page.


**Rebirth**

Samuel Kyle Wayne, the child of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle. He was a test tube child created by an eccentric scientist on payroll by the Joker. The Joker eventually cut ties with the scientist and Samuel was raised in an orphanage with the aid of Harley Quinn. He was taught how to steal but when he brought the biggest prize of them all his home went in flames and he was separated from his family. However the search for the item that Samuel had in his possession was still being sought after by thieves all over Gotham.

While hiding out in an abandoned building Samuel was found by the infamous Catwoman. She walked over and swayed her hips as she tried to easily take the pendant off his body. Catwoman was surprised to see a child so young resist her charms and saw that this wasn't going to be an easy snatch. Soon the cat burglar had enough and went to swipe the pendant when she was grabbed by Batman. Batman joked that even attempting to assault a child was a new low for Catwoman. Batman looked at the child and saw something familiar and politely asked for his name. Samuel answered with his full name which stunned both Batman and Catwoman. Samuel handed over the pendant to Batman as he took the child along with him to see Jim Gordon.

Samuel went through the process and was fingerprinted and had blood drawn. Jim saw that he had striking similarities to Batman, but only the results would fully explain. Samuel was given a cot and a nice meal as the three days passed. Jim had gotten a lot out of him and saw that he was an actual good kid. Soon the results were in and Jim's eyes widened as he contacted both of the parents.

In his business attire Bruce walked into the interrogation room while Samuel played solitaire on an officer's computer. Bruce was surprised to see Selina in the room as well as Jim asked Bruce to sit down. Jim then slid both Bruce and Selina a manila pamphlet as they saw that they are the parents of Samuel Kyle Wayne. Selina was in shock because she never birth a child.

That's when an officer came in asking if Jim had saw the child as he replied with a no. Everyone went in a slight panic and began to look for Samuel. Meanwhile Samuel was exploring the precinct when he found an elevator. Pushing the button Samuel walked into the square box as it went down. The doors opened to a dark and dimly lit hallway. Walking down he saw jail cells where he heard giggling walking towards the source of noise he found a clown lady scribbling in a book. Samuel broke the ice and said hello as this caught the female clown's attention.

"Scram kid." Harley Quinn said with an angry tone

"What are you doing in the dark miss clown lady?" Samuel asked

"Because I did something bad." Harley answered

"Did you steal that coloring book?" Samuel questioned

"No, I took money from rich people." Harley laughed

"I did too." Samuel smiled

"Really, and you didn't get caught? You're already better than I am. What are you doing in a place like this?" Harley smiled

"I'm going to find out who my mommy and daddy are today." Samuel smiled back

That's when Jim Gordon's voice echoed in the hallway as he, Bruce, and Selina ran through the hall as Jim sighed with relief seeing Samuel safe. Jim then introduced Samuel to his parents as Samuel looked at Bruce and Selina with awe.

"Hmm seems this just got interesting." Harley smirked

"Quiet Quinn." Gordon spat

"Now don't be rude, I have information about how the young child came to be." Harley smirked

"Talk." Gordon said

"I will unless I can get something in return." Harley smiled while twirling her fingers through her hair

"What do you want?" Gordon sighed

"A cake." Harley smiled

"I swear you have the demands of an infant." Gordon replied rubbing his temples

Harley Quinn was brought into the interrogation room as she was given her cake. She ended up tossing it in Gordon's face as she cackled hysterically while stealing a key for her handcuffs. Once the giggles had ceased the clown mistress began to talk.

"There was this quack that was hired by Joker. He was supposed to create a serum to enhanced himself when he would eventually go toe to toe with the Bat. I kept tabs on him but soon he stopped giving results so Mr. J dealt with him personally. It wasn't until I found a newborn baby hidden in the lab. That baby was that kid who weaseled his way into the underground." Harley aforementioned

"Are you saying that this scientist or doctor created this child with DNA of people he possibly didn't know?" Gordon asked

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Kind of scary now that you think about it huh." Harley responded

Jim Gordon looked out and saw Bruce holding his five-year-old son as the resemblance was uncanny. Samuel Kyle Wayne now had a family, although he was highly unaware of the secrets they held.

Samuel Kyle Wayne was the news story of the century. The story of his birth was that a scientist broken into a sperm bank and combined female DNA with Bruce Wayne. He was kept hidden for five years until he was found by Batman and Catwoman and soon the puzzle was being pieced together with information from an unknown female source. Catwoman couldn't explain it but she felt attached and protective over her newfound child. She would often joke with Batman over paying for child support which was indeed funny although they never officially conceived Samuel.

Samuel was highly intelligent after being enrolled in Martha Wayne Elementary. After school he received intense training from his father while receiving academic lessons from Alfred. This was when Samuel was introduced to his adoptive older brother Richard 'Dick' Grayson. While Samuel spent three days out of the week with his mother, Dick would spend more time with his younger brother eventually teaching him acrobatic moves. As the years went on Samuel was given more older brother figures to look up to.

At age 11 he was introduced to Jason Todd, and this was the stereotypical mean older brother and innocent little brother relationship. Although they weren't close Jason did have a soft spot for the little runt. Unfortunately after one year Jason died in an explosion which caused something within Samuel to break after losing a family member so quickly. Dick did return to help smooth things out but Jason's death really took a toll on Bruce as he was more protective of Samuel after losing Jason.

By 13 Samuel was now enrolled into Gotham High. From all that he had learned in the past eight years he had become a target for bullies because of his intelligence. One student helped calm the raging storm that was brewing within Samuel and that was Tim Drake. He saw footage of Batman and Robin apprehending the Penguin, and the lad was deeply impressed when Robin performed a quadruple somersault (a rare maneuver that only Dick Grayson and a few others could perform). When Tim eventually learned that Grayson was Bruce Wayne's ward, he deduced that Wayne had to be Batman, and Grayson, Robin. He shared this information with Samuel who was in disbelief but eventually Tim had got the truth out of Bruce practically forcing Bruce to take him as the next Robin.

Samuel didn't feel angry or upset about not knowing about his father's secret. Because he knew that Batman's line of work is very dangerous, and with how his father was one year ago Samuel knew that a new persona would emerge if he had lost his life in the field.

For three years of intense training, high school, having a social life, taking college classes, and working with Barbara Gordon on learning how to hack Samuel had become a great support for the Bat Family. He had a hideout specifically built where he would work and give his father and mother ins and outs of certain assignments. Wanting to keep in the theme of his father vigilante persona he had chosen the alias, Flying Fox.

* * *

Samuel had awakened early in his bedroom in his mother's new lavish apartment. He decided to get breakfast started after feeding her many cats as they cried and begged for attention. If it was up to him he would sit in a corner and let the cats snuggle with him all day, but his mother had plans for the both of them to do. A black cat with blue eyes pounced and perched itself on Sam's right shoulder and purred against the young teen. This one he named Salem and Salem was the first one to be affectionate towards him. That was Samuel heard a series of musical beeps in his ear as he tapped behind his ear to hear the voice of his father.

"Good morning." Bruce greeted

"Good morning father." Samuel responded back

"Same usual routine?" Bruce asked

"Making breakfast, waiting for mom to get ready, and then headed to the Burrow." Samuel replied

"Alright, stay out of trouble." Bruce aforementioned

"Yes sir." Samuel said in a sweet mocking kind of way

As Samuel ate his mother walked in dressed in all black with cat eye sunglasses. She had a short layered pixie cut hairstyle as the sunglasses enhanced her green eyes. The heels of her boots clicked against the hardwood floor before joining her son at the dining room table.

"Still to this day I wouldn't have seen your father and I having a child of our own. The good thing is that you inherited my quick wits and body, but your face is all your father's. Your eyes are even a mix of both of ours." Selina said poking her son's forehead

"I wonder when we can actually spend time together as a family." Samuel said as he ate his food

"We will someday my little kitten, your father is always busy and I'm making a better life for not just myself but for you as well." Selina responded while brewing some tea

"I understand." Samuel nodded

"Now let's clean up and head over to your secret hideaway." Selina smiled

Samuel and Selina traveled by car and then by foot as they came to a grate. Selina easily squeezed through the reinforced bars as Samuel did the same. They walked three city blocks before they came across a door. There Samuel pushed a certain number of bricks as this revealed a door. Walking up a flight of stairs the door closed behind them and this was the Fox's Burrow. There was a weapon area complete with a gun range, a training area, a relaxation area, and then the supercomputer. Towards the east was a room with a large bathroom and several beds.

"Hmm so this is where you runaway to every night." Selina said with a perplexed look

Samuel smiled as he printed out the schematics for several jewelry stores as he gave them to his mother. She gently kissed him on the forehead before leaving her son to do his own work. After a while he gave Alfred a call as the two had a little chat about something Samuel was constructing.

"Did you get the measurements I sent to you Master Samuel?" Alfred said

"Yes I did." Samuel replied

"The materials should be arriving shortly." Alfred responded as Samuel heared the beeping the Batwing

"Thank you. I'm surprised you haven't told my father about my little project." Samuel said as he grabbed the materials

"Of course not besides if something were to happen you should be there to help the others." Alfred replied

"Where is he now?" Samuel asked on the whereabouts of his father

"I believe he had a meeting on a yacht near the marina." Alfred responded

"Okay I'll be home shortly." Samuel replied ending the call

After completing the outfit he had decided to return home to give his father blueprints of a weapon he wanted to create. He greeted Alfred when he returned as he walked to his bedroom. He laid out his blueprints as he began to work out on the kinks of it. That was when the door to his closet opened as a shadow leaped into the air. Turning around Samuel grabbed the unknown being and pinned him to the ground as the person grunted.

"You're getting faster." Dick said as he chuckled

"Yeah or maybe because I heard the door open. You need to be stealthier to sneak on me." Samuel smirked

"Forgot about your hearing." Dick replied

"What are you doing here Dick?" Samuel asked

"Just came to check on your father when we ran into something interesting." Dick smiled as he got up

"What do you mean?" Samuel questioned

"C'mon I'll show you." Dick said

Dick escorts Samuel to another room down the hall opening the door they saw a smaller body on the bed. Turning on the light the younger person growled until he and Samuel got a good look at each other.

"Sam, meet your brother Damian." Dick smiled

"Damian this is your older brother, Sam." Dick said to the younger child

"I don't see much." Damian retorted

"Neither do I, if I had to guess Talia is your mother." Samuel replied

"That was quite impressive." Damian responded

"How'd you figure that out so quickly?" Dick asked

"He has her eyes, and her fighting spirit." Samuel replied

"Well then who's your mother?" Damian asked

"Her name is Selina Kyle, or she's better known as Catwoman." Samuel responded

"So do you fight crime as well?" Damian questioned

"No, I don't." Samuel spoked

"Then what was that I saw you working on in your room." Dick smiled

"Just need my father's input that's all." Samuel expressed

The weapon that Samuel was constructing was hybrid of sorts. The first form was a carbon steel tonfa, and within the tonfa were metal war fans for defensive combat. The last of the weapon was a Manriki-Gusari. The tips on the top of the tonfa were magnetic and within the magnetic tips was a lengthy metallic cord. The grips of the tonfa was close into itself as this last form would be used for all-around and act like a whip of sorts.

* * *

Eventually Sam had approached his father and showed him what he had produced. As Bruce looked over the blueprints for the weapon Sam had made sure that he wasn't planning on joining the 'family business'. Bruce hesitantly gave approval of the little project and by six months Sam had his signature weapon. It had gone through many trial and error periods before becoming perfection.

It was a strong rainstorm that showered over Gotham. A subtle boom of thunder and flash of lightning made Sam's body tingle with excitement. Dressing in an average hoodie, stretchy skinny jeans, and well padded running shoes Sam decided to stretch his legs. Climbing up a brick wall slick with rainwater Sam performed a handstand before safely planting his feet upon the smooth surface of the roof. Cracking his knuckles and neck he got into position as he took off in a dead sprint. Climbing, vaulting, leaping, flipping, and rolling Sam was demonstrating parkour skills all across the Gotham rooftops.

"You're getting sloppy kiddo." Grayson joked

"Instead of watching me you should be focused on the burglars approaching your vantage point." Sam retorted

Sam continued his run before he was caught in the middle of an explosion as he descended from the air falling flat on his back. A foot firmly planted on his throats as he stared into the eyes of one of his father's arch enemies.

"So it seems good ol' Bats recruited another brat..." The Joker smiled as he applied pressure

Suddenly everything had gone black until Sam awakened in an old warehouse tied to a chair. His vision was dazed as the pain soon consumed him.

"You know years ago I had a client that was supposed to create something for me. It was supposed to make me be one step ahead of that caped do-gooder. However it seems what he made is standing right in front of me." The Joker smiled before hitting Sam with a crowbar repeatedly

"This thing is in your bloodstream and has been healing your injuries for the past several hours. Since I can't have it I have to create my own somehow..." The Joker cackled before leaving the warehouse

Sam was now the Joker's prisoner and was kept within the warehouse for several days. Batman knew something was wrong when Sam didn't show up to his mother's and not answering his phone. Grayson filled him in on his last location which was where they met up with Robin, Red Robin, and Red Hood. Conducting a search Robin found a footprint which Batman scanned. Gritting his teeth with anger he muttered out the Joker's name as they began to search for Sam.

The Bat Family had arrived unfortunately it was too late. The Joker shot Sam in the spine four times before tossing him towards the caped crusader. Everyone charged and chased down the Joker as Sam rested in his father's arms. Bruce tried his hardest to conceal his true emotions until he saw his son's wounds slowly healing on their own. Returning to the Bat Cave he cleaned up and placed Sam under in a room with a watchful eye.

Batman had taken a sample and saw that within Sam's bloodstream was a compound of elements that repaired damaged cells. This relieved him slightly as he knew that his son was going to be okay, but decided for him to stay within the mansion for a while after tonight's horrific ordeal.


End file.
